


The Grim

by NeonDomino



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sausages, Secret Identity Fail, Sirius Black as Padfoot, Sirius Black is a Little Shit, Sirius is not a very good Grim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: The dog's tongue lopped out of the side of its mouth, looking quite amused. "That's not very Grim like behaviour," Remus accused. "You're not a very good Grim are you?"Remus lets slip to Padfoot about his feelings for Sirius, not realising they are one and the same.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	The Grim

**Author's Note:**

> Another from 2014

"It was you? You were the dog the whole time, and you let me say... Oh Merlin, you let me go on and on about feelings, and everything?"

"It's the only way I could get you to open up," Sirius retorted, his arms crossed. "I didn't mean for you to get attached to the dog. I only went up to you as Padfoot to show you what I'd done for you -"

"And what did you do for me, apart from allow me to make a fool out of myself?" Remus snapped.

"This," Sirius shouted, in exasperation. "This whole thing. I became an Animagus for you. Do you know how hard it is for us to watch you leave every month and know we can't do a thing to help you? So a couple of years ago when you went, we were talking -"

"Oh great, is that what you do when I'm not there, talk about me?" Remus shouted in return. "Great to know -"

"Fucking listen," Sirius retorted, angrily. "For someone so smart, you can be such a bloody nuisance. As I was saying, a few years ago Peter says something about how it's not fair that we can't join you, and could we find some animals to help you? James reminded him that animals are scared of Werewolves, and I bloody realise that we could be animals ourselves. We done this so we could spend the full moons with you, and stop you hurting yourself."

"And what if I hurt you?" Remus replied, a frown on his face.

"You're still sore about the Padfoot thing, aren't you?" Sirius muttered. "Look, it took us over three years to learn to do this, I finally got it right, tried to show it to you, and just get abuse."

"You let me think you were just a dog," Remus shouted. "I've made a fucking fool out of myself."

"Forget it, clearly spending every minute of my free time these past few years to learn something to try to help you was a waste of time. Fuck it, you're so stuck inside your head. Poor Remus, always alone on the full moon, well now you don't have to be. We went through all this just for you, because of how important you are. We became animals so we could sit in that creepy bloody shack every month - for you, but you clearly don't give a crap that we all done this just for you."

Remus bit his lip. Sirius was right.

"You're right, I'm sorry," he whispered. "It's impressive, how did you manage it? Did you really do it just so you could stay with me on a full moon?"

Sirius tried to calm down. Remus' anger was gone, and he didn't want to fight with him. He wanted the opposite.

"You know we'd do anything for you," he replied, taking Remus' hand. "And for what it's worth, everything you told Padfoot about me, well, I feel the same about you."

* * *

_Remus set down the quill, and tapped his wand on the parchment, causing the ink to dry. He rolled it up, and put it with his books, before getting up from the chair and stretching. It was a couple of days after the full moon, and he had a lot of catching up to do. He had pushed the wolf and its restlessness down to get his work done, but now he was finished, he needed to do something. Maybe a walk around the lake would work?_

_He told his friends where he was going, feeling slightly disappointed that Sirius didn't offer to join him. Sirius always came on the walks with him. With one last glance back at his friends, he headed down the stairs, and outside._

* * *

"I don't understand," Remus said, pulling his hand away. "You could have stopped me at any time, you could have told me this sooner."

"I didn't know what to do," Sirius admitted, grabbing for Remus' hand again. "I wanted to make sure you actually did fancy me. I was planning on telling you, but I didn't know how to approach the subject. I was making sure because I fancy you too."

"You could have said something," Remus muttered. "I was going on about a dream I had about snogging you yesterday, I thought I was telling that to Padfoot. Had I known it was you, I'd never have said it."

"In my defence, who tells that sort of stuff to a dog?" Sirius replied.

Remus glared at him.

"Can we move past this and get to the snogging part now?" Sirius tried.

"You _cannot_ be serious." Remus stared at him incredulously, although he was secretly thrilled that Sirius wanted to snog him. He turned away, knowing that Sirius had a puppy dog look that could melt his heart, and not wanting to see it.

That just reminded him about Sirius turning into a dog, and the anger started building back up again.

* * *

_Remus froze halfway around the lake, his eyes falling on a large dog. He took a couple of steps back, as the dog moved closer. His wand was out, and the dog froze, staring at it._

_"Are you a Grim?" Remus asked it. "Oh, I'm a bit stupid, not like you're going to answer me. Shit, I thought I'd have a few more years at least. Is it the full moon that does it? You couldn't have let me finish school? Or at least gave me time to have sex, you're going to let me die a virgin, that's just cruel you know." He eyed the dog, warily._

_The dog's tongue lopped out of the side of its mouth, looking quite amused._

_"That's not very Grim like behaviour," Remus accused. "You're not a very good Grim are you?"_

_The dog let out a yap, and Remus lowered his wand slightly. He lowered it further when the dog pressed its body to the ground, revealing its neck in a submissive pose._

_"I'm a Werewolf you know, animals are scared of me, why aren't you?"_

_The dog slowly got up and headbutted Remus in the leg, pouncing backwards, trying to get him to play. Remus smiled._

_"Okay, you big mutt," he said, checking the dog for a collar. "Do you have an owner?"_

_The dog whimpered, and Remus stroked the fun on the dog's neck, combing his fingers through it, before ruffling the hair on its head, feeling confident that the dog wasn't going to attack him._

_"Well, I'll call you Padfoot. Now, I'm not allowed a dog here, but if no-one owns you, my parents can be convinced."_

_The dog stood with its paws on Remus' shoulders, and licked his face. Remus wiped his face with his hand._

_"That was disgusting," he sputtered. The dog yapped, happily, running circles around him, trying to herd him over to the tree. Remus sank down next to the tree, he wondered if the dog was showing him something, because it was making a big deal about something. He was actually quite happy. He had always wanted a dog, but they were terrified of him._

_But this dog wasn't._

_He was definitely going to keep Padfoot. His parents had always used the excuse that dogs were scared of him as to not get him a pet._

_He found a way around that one._

_Remus looked back towards the castle, and the dog barked, trying to get his attention. It took a few paces back, and Remus looked back at the doors._

_The dog barked again, impatiently demanding his attention._

_"I'm sorry, I was just hoping... wondering if Sirius was going to join me," Remus said, looking back at the massive dog. It stood, frozen, it's head slightly tilted._

_"He usually comes with me, he loves the chance to stretch his legs, but he wasn't doing anything, he just lay on the bed when I left. I hope he's not mad at me."_

_The dog looked thoughtful. Remus wasn't sure what to do about that, as dogs never really showed that sort of expression... but what did he know? Animals usually backed away when he was near. That just made Padfoot even more perfect. He was clearly an intelligent dog, maybe he could be snuck into the castle?_

_On second thought, there would be no way he'd get the dog inside, and get it to stay quiet._

_"Right, I'm going to go back upstairs to make sure he's okay," Remus said. "I'll bring you some treats tomorrow if you meet me back here. Bacon... and sausages?"_

_The dog yapped at the word sausages, and Remus took that as an agreement._

* * *

Arms slid around his waist, and a chin rested on his shoulder. "Please don't be mad at me," the dark-haired wizard whimpered. Remus felt a body press gently against his back. "I mean it, Remus, I really like you. Please."

Remus felt his anger slowly subside. "I don't know, you had me fooled for a while, it wasn't a nice thing to do."

Sirius' breath brushed against his ear. "Please," Sirius whispered, tracing Remus' neck with his soft lips. Remus knew he should move away, but he couldn't. "I'm so sorry, Remus."

* * *

_"Hey, Padfoot," Remus said, pulling out a container and enlarging it. The dog stared at the container as Remus put it on the ground, and looked back at Remus._

_"Go on, eat it, there's a good boy... you are a boy, right?" He leaned down to glance under the dog, and it promptly sat down, stopping Remus from checking._

_"Fine, bark if you're a boy," Remus suggested, and the dog let out a bark._

_Remus sighed, picking up a sausage. "I suppose you want me to cut it for you too?" He asked, offering the food to the dog. Padfoot took it from his hand, and quickly ate it._

_"I had to fight with Sirius to take these," he said. "I normally don't eat many of the sausages, knowing that Sirius likes them the most, but I actually love sausages. It's worth it to see him enjoying his meals."_

_The dog let out a whine._

_"That's what I'm like, Padfoot, I'd let Sirius get away with anything. That's the problem with fancying your best friend. You can't say no to them, so they can do whatever they want. They can take all the sausages, and when they ask to share your chocolate, you can't tell them no."_

_He pulled out a chocolate bar, and Padfoot stared at it hungrily._

_"Oh no you don't, I'm pretty sure chocolate makes dogs ill, or gives them a bad stomach or poisons them, and I don't have a Bezoar to give to you."_

_Remus ate the chocolate, using his other hand to feed his new friend sausages._

_"He didn't come out again, but this time he was really nice about it. I guess yesterday, when I was checking he was alright with me, he realised I was worried that I upset him. Is it bad that I always look forward to our walks, because it's the only time we're truly alone together?"_

_The dog let out a whine._

_"Not that I'd make a move, why would someone as gorgeous as Sirius Black like me? I caught him checking out Marlene, and she's beautiful... if you like that sort of thing - girls I mean. I bet Sirius will be dating her soon enough. I heard that Benjy Fenwick in Ravenclaw likes guys, maybe I'll invite him to study with me?"_

_The dog let out a growl, and Remus laughed. "Fine, I won't. But what should I do? Should I tell the school that I like boys? Should I tell my friends?"_

_The dog turned in a circle. Padfoot really didn't know what else to do to distract Remus from getting upset. How did dogs act? He lifted his paw up, and then rolled across the ground._

_"That doesn't actually give me any ideas," Remus complained, picking up another sausage, offering it to Padfoot, who stopped trying to do dog tricks, and gobbled up the sausage, eagerly._

_"I mean, what would I say - Hey guys, turns out I don't like girls, and I have dreams about snogging my best friend. No, not you, James, in fact I had a dream last night about snogging Sirius. I don't think that would go down too well."_

_The dog barked, encouragingly._

_"Yeah, James would assume I was talking about him," Remus said, with a small laugh. "Well, as much fun as this has been, I'm out of sausages, same time tomorrow?"_

_Padfoot wagged his tail._

_"I'm definitely going to keep you," Remus said, with a smile._

* * *

"Remus, kiss me," Sirius begged. "I don't want Marlene, I was checking her out, I'll admit that, but that was just to work out if I liked girls or boys more. Not that it matters because I like you more than anyone ever. I stayed as Padfoot because I was scared that you wouldn't return my feelings. I just needed to be sure."

Remus turned around, meeting Sirius' eyes. Sirius was telling the truth and Remus breathed a bit easier, knowing that he wasn't the only one terrified of rejection.

"Can I kiss you?" Sirius begged, his eyes on Remus' lips.

* * *

_"Hey Padfoot," Remus said, softly, the dog taking a seat next to him, and Remus offered him a sausage. "How are you doing? You're looking quite fat, too many sausages. I might have to put you on a diet."_

_The dog let out a growl. "Maybe I'll bring a salad next time, try you with that. Do dogs eat salad?"_

_He could have sworn that the dog shook its head, as it whimpered, pathetically at the word salad._

_"Sirius was acting a bit odd today," he told the dog. "Just more touchy feely than usual. Sometimes I like to pretend that's what it would be like if we ever dated, but I'd never get Sirius. I just hate seeing those girls who throw themselves at him. All they talk about is how he's the Heir, and he's rich and he's gorgeous." Remus pauses, rolling his eyes. "Do none of them care about the guy inside? The wonderful, insane, amazing Sirius Black, that I would do anything for. I just hope when he meets a girl, he'll find one that doesn't care about his title, or his money... someone who loves him for who he is. Someone who loves him like I think I'm starting to love him."_

_Remus sat in silence for a while, Padfoot's head resting on his leg._

"I know I'm stupid, Padfoot. It's not like I woke up one morning and decided to fall for my best mate. I'll get over it, it's just a matter of having another secret to hide. One that I can hopefully keep from my friends."

* * *

Remus' head tilted slightly. He could feel Sirius' breath against his skin. It was warmer than expected. He knew his hands were sweating, and he gasped as Sirius' hands gripped his waist. He could see the same nervousness mirrored in Sirius' eyes, before Sirius closed the distance, taking Remus' lips against his own, gently caressing them. Remus moved his own lips slowly, trying to make sense of what he was doing.

It had been so easy in the dream, but it felt so much better to really be doing it. He never wanted to stop.

* * *

_Remus pretended not to watch Sirius as he strutted around the dorm room, topless. He most certainly wasn't wiping the drool off the corner off his mouth._

_"Do you think I'm fat," Sirius asked James quietly, Remus' hearing managing to catch the words._

_James glanced at Sirius' stomach, shaking his head, and Sirius returned to the bathroom. "I am, aren't I?" He asked, his voice developing an annoying whine. He walked back into the Dorm Room, grabbing at a bit of his delicious stomach, not that Remus would ever think Sirius' stomach was delicious, nor did he want to eat other delicious things from Sirius' stomach._

_"If you're worried about being fat, you should lay off the bloody sausages," James snapped. "Now stop complaining and help me write this love letter to Lily."_

_On the word sausages, Sirius' gaze found Remus, and somehow Remus just knew. Thoughts of Sirius with melted chocolate over his body disappeared from Remus' mind, and he slowly got off the bed._

_"James, explain to me about the black dog that stalks me by the lake," Remus said in a very dangerous sounding voice, one they had never heard before._

_All it took was the one glance that James gave Sirius for Remus to know the truth._

_"Are you fucking kidding me," Remus shouted, making the others jump. In all the time they had known him, Remus had never shouted like that. He had shouted to them, but never at them._

_"James, Peter, out now."_

_"But... my letter?"_

_Remus turned his furious gaze on James._

_"Ah, well, I'll write it in the Common Room, I'll find it easier to describe how wonderful her hair is if she's in there to use as inspiration," James muttered, gathering up his stuff and rushing out, Peter following. Remus cast a locking charm and a silencing charm, before turning back to Sirius._

_"Moony, I can explain," he began, before Remus let out an angry growl._

* * *

"So, how was that compared to your dream?" Sirius said, as he took in the dazed expression on Remus' face.

"The dream Sirius has nothing on you," Remus admitted. "Can we do it again?"

"Whenever you want," Sirius replied, leaning in for another kiss. "Does this mean you aren't mad at me anymore?"

"I'm not, just... don't pull a stunt like that again."

* * *


End file.
